Loose Ends
by Fourth Hokage
Summary: After the Ark Angel mission a tragedy happens within the MI6. An assassin is after Alex, and as far as he is concerned, Alex is the last great agent of the MI6
1. Rogue Agent

Chapter One:

Rogue Agent

He sprinted off towards the garages to find his car. Bullets were flying all around him, and nowhere he could run was safe, or at least that's what the MI6 agents wanted him to think. He found his black Ferrari and dove in through the wide window. The man pressed his hand against a computer pad on the center console. A beam traveled across the pad and his identity was confirmed.

He pressed a button on the screen and the car roared to life. He pressed two more buttons and rail-guns emerged from the empty alcove beneath the headlights. The guns started to rotate and bullets were spewing from the multiple barrels of the guns. The MI6 agents succumbed to the power of the guns.

The man drove away from the garage, regretting nothing as he drove out into the London streets. He was an MI6 rogue agent, and he just killed old friends. He felt as if he had the whole spy world under the palm of his hand. He had just crumbled the MI6 of _almost_ all of its strength. Alan Blunt was lying in the chair of his boring office with a 9mm bullet in his forehead. There was one loose end, Alex Rider.


	2. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

Chapter Two:

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Alex was in Australia. _I never new that the Australian's accents could be sooooooooo annoying_. Alex thought as he turned a corner into Sydney's Grand Theatre hotel.

"Concierge, I want a turkey sandwich taken up to my room, and would you please put that order into room service." Alex said as he dropped a crisp bill onto the Concierge's desk.

"Yes sir. Thank you for the tip."

"No problem." Alex walked into the elevator and before it started to move, he climbed out into the elevator shaft. He remembered the phone call he got from Mrs. Jones ten minutes earlier.

_"Alex, a dangerous enemy of the MI6 has checked in to the hotel you are currently sleeping at. You need to find out what he is up to. He is in the penthouse. He may be armed so proceed with caution. Oh, and Alex, please don't get yourself killed. Ms. Starbright is worried about you. She says she has a special gift for you and to hurry up and come home. Goodbye Alex."_

He remembered the phone call perfectly. The elevator started to lift and that startled Alex, but there was only twenty floors to go until the penthouse. _Okay, it's comin up,_ Alex thought as he pulled on leather gloves. Right before he got smashed on the elevator shaft roof, he dove off of the elevator and grabbed onto the suspension cable for the elevator beside the one he was on.

He started to climb up the cable until he was parallel to the penthouse elevator door that just opened. He waited until the elevator he started out on was starting to descend before he jumped back onto its roof, and then jumped through the closing penthouse doors. _I made it, barely_.

He heard the sound of a knife chopping on a cutting board and realized that it was the television when he walked into the living room. He saw a man sitting up on the couch watching the television program while falling to sleep. Alex backed away from the living room and walked into the bedroom because its door was ajar.

He found that the luggage bag was open, so he lifted the top off and saw firearms lining the inside of the case. He took a British sidearm and twisted a silencer on the barrel of the gun. _Finally, something in this country that I'm familiar with._ Alex turned back into the living room and pressed the silencer against the back of his neck. The body fell to the ground and Alex recognized him as a room service man. He was different though, he had a slit throat.

"You'll have to do better than that to sneak up on me, Alex." a cold voice sneered.

"Who are you?" Alex asked as he spun the pistol backwards and readied his finger against the trigger.

"You know who I am Alex. You'll just have to try and remember."

"Fine. You know it's a little easier to get a good look at someone when they're dead." He pulled the trigger several times and heard nothing but a dozen clicks.

"Do you really think that I would leave magazines in my guns while traveling? You really are ignorant. Alex dropped the gun and judging by how loud the voice was, it sounded as if the man was a few feet behind him. Alex stood firm and roundhouse kicked his opponent.

He grunted as if he had been kick but when Alex got a better look at him, the man was holding his foot. It was Darrius Sayle who was holding his foot.


End file.
